totaldramacomebackfandomcom-20200214-history
Owen
Owen Waterflower '''is '''the Big Guy, and is the winner of TDI. He maintained the job as intern throughout TDC. He returned to TDB. He was one of the original 22 campers. Profile Owen's one big lovable tub of fun. He may not be the sharpest knife in the drawer, but he has more optimism than an arena full of Maple Leafs fans during the play-offs. Being the youngest of three boys really takes the pressure off of Owen having to do anything with his life. And since he's "the baby" of the family, his parents let him do whatever he wants - which isn't usually much. Unless scratching yourself and eating things that make crunchy sounds count. In that case Owen's an over-achiever. If there's one thing that Owen likes more than anything else, it's his own smells and sounds. He really gets fired up about the things that come out of his own body. (Let's just say it's safest to keep him away from open flames after a bean chilli cookout.) As a child, he once shoved his head into a fish bowl just to see if it would fit and got stuck. (He did it again last week to see if the same thing would happen. It did.) Regardless of his faults (and there are many) Owen's got a lot of heart. He doesn't care who you are, if you like to party he'll be your best bud. Owen's friends know him as "The-guy-who-will-do-anything-on-a-dare-especially-if-his-reward-is-all-you-can-eat-pancakes." This comes in handy for anyone who needs their dirty work done for them. In fact, he's proud to say he has a brown belt in Judo. (It's actually yellow, but he spilled some gravy on it.) Owen auditioned for Total Drama Island because summer camp is just about the funnest place in the whole wide world - there's babes in bikinis, free food three times a day and your farts can echo right across the lake! Awesome! ﻿ Coverage Owen was the third to arrive on TDC, happy to see everyone (even Chris) again. He maintained a positive attitude despite the open hostilities around him. Gwen returned his kind welcome. Eva, however, scared him so much that he jumped into the water. He's also best friends with Izzy, Cody, and Noah. Because of his victory in the last season and his incredible smell, Owen was voted off first; however, Chris was lacking on interns, and decided to ask the big guy to help out in the show. This prompted Owen to demonstrate how challenges worked, stop fights, and monitor certain checkpoints. When the show was down to ten contestants and dissolved into a free-for-all, he was sent to Playa de Losers with the others who had been voted off. In Total Drama Battlegrounds, Owen was excited as ever to be competing; however, his lack of manners seemed to have picked up, as well as his inability to realize he was disgusting or hurting others. Though he befriended many, including the hard to get along with Zachary, it was his bad habits that prompted his elimination and break-up with Izzy. Upon the Bus of Losers, Owen has been bawling or approaching one of the other girls. Every time he shows up again, he's either comforting someone who just lost like the nice guy he can be, or making a botched attempt to get Izzy to take him back like the clown he can be. Love Interests Owen has mostly been into Izzy since late into TDI, when she triggered their very sudden relationship. It had been on rocky ground since he pushed her towards a supposed serial killer, but mended by the time TDC started. Throughout the second season, the two would spend time together, and he was seen to have erotic dreams about her (and food too). In TDB, their relationship was strained when his bad manners were getting the best of him, including injuring her friends and lack of respect. She called it off, and he was upset, still so to this point. Owen has shown interest, though very fleeting, in other girls, like Valerie and Sandra. However, they do not return the feelings. VR Challenges Due to being eliminated fifth, Owen has only competed in one VR challenge, it being Zombie VR. Owen died because he was snatched by a zombie shark at the docks. Trivia *Many people have suspected the author really doesn't like Owen, due to he being voted off early in every competition story that he has written, but he insists he does like him; he just doesn't enjoy writing gross humor about farting and such that comes with the character. *Owen lives with his parents and two older brothers. *Owen has kissed Izzy, has tried to kiss Valerie and Sandra, and sucked on Sierra's thumb in grief. *His comical attraction to Justin has continued throughout the series. *In TDC, Owen was eliminated in Returning Talents - Part 2, because of his winning Total Drama Island *TKN has said that the reason Owen came back as an intern in Total Drama Comeback was to ensure his fans would get more of him and not dismiss the story after the first elimination; he said this was because, since Ezekiel is his favorite, that the first voted off should get more time than just the first "episode." *Owen is one of the twelve contestants eliminated from the competition before the Super VR challenge. Had he still been in the competition, he would've been The Stinker. Pretty much his body odor and other revolting powers are amplified. Not an aggressive villain, so he would not harm anyone unless provoked or engaged. *In both TDC and TDB, Owen recieved five votes against him before getting voted out. **Whenever he was votable, at least one person always voted against him. * Owen has gotten a lot of screen time in previous seasons and may be considered a fan favorite. * For getting eliminated early in TDC and TDBG, he still gets screen time, even when not in an episode, challenge, plot or part of the main focus. * Owen and Cody have became more of the best friends they were in TDI. Related Pages *Owen and Izzy Category:Characters Category:Total Drama Veterans Category:Contestants Category:Total Drama Staff Category:Screaming Gophers Category:Freaks and Geeks Category:Semi-Truck Category:The Dusk Category:Males